Scallop Shores
Scallop Shores |mob(s) = * Rubee * Crabby |path = * Seaside Path * Port Fidelio * The Colosseum * Shiprock Bottom * The Gauntlet |building = * Captain Sparkles' Ship * Hunter Outpost * Sunken Ship |inhabitants = * Fisherman * Lieutenant Venessa * Hunter Foxtrot * Captain Sparkles|caption1 = Mhmm I love scallops.}}Scallop Shores is a beautiful tropical shoreline with a lot of palm trees, adventurous terrain and a large range of wildlife and decoration. Overview In the Alpha 1.3 Update, the Rubee mob was added here as the first flying enemy in the game, along with chests and cannons to make Scallop Shores a much more prominent location. In an April update, Crabbys were added to the map. Due to the abundance of Rubees, many players arrive at Scallop Shores to farm EXP, Mushcoins, and loot. To get to The Colosseum, as soon as you enter Scallop Shores, go across the bridge and take a sharp right. Continue moving forward and to the right, and you should eventually see a path leading up a hill/mountainside. Follow the path, and you'll see a cave entrance. Enter the cave, and voila. To access Shiprock Bottom, you must go to the wrecked ship near the Port Fidelio portal, on the other side of the map (assuming if the player came from Seaside Path). Once you reach a certain depth, you will find a hole that will lead you to it. The entrance to The Gauntlet is found near the Hunter Outpost. To first access the Gauntlet, you must be in a party and talk to the NPC near the gate. You will then enter the Gauntlet, which has been invaded by bandits. You will then have to kill said bandits and break the gates. After this, the Gauntlet will become safe to pass through, allowing you to enter and leave the Gauntlet freely. Quests * No Good Crabbys: Fisherman Gary at the dock has had enough with the Crabbys and asks the player to collect 30 Crabby Claws. ** Rewards: *** 350 *** 20 Fresh Fish *** 1943 EXP * Trade Crabby Claws: After completing "No Good Crabbys", the Fisherman will begin to allow the player to exchange 10 spare Crabby Claws for 5 Fresh Fish. * Rubee Problem (Level 12): The Rubees are building new hives in the vicinity, with the Hunters working to quell the threat. ** Part 1: Scout Foxtrot who is on an island with a house built on it details that 1 Rubee Eye must be brought over to Lieutenant Venessa in a Hunter hideout as enemy intel that the Rubees are building new hives. *** Rewards: **** 2.2 **** 4453 EXP ** Part 2: Venessa sends the player to retrieve some dynamite from a ship with an explosive captain. The captain would kick the player off of his ship if he spots the player climbing aboard. The dynamite is located at the back of the ship, and the player would have to jump on the ship's side platforms to avoid being spotted. *** Rewards: **** 1.9 **** 2671 EXP ** Part 3: Venessa sends the player to do one last thing: blow up the Rubee hives with the dynamite. *** Rewards: **** 2.9 **** 1 Vitality Potion **** 2 Scroll for Headgear Defense (100%) **** 4453 EXP *** The dynamite detonates after the quest is turned in, revealing an alcove that was obscured by one of the Rubee hives. The alcove contains a Golden Chest housing the Blessed Rubee Halo. * Shelly's Snel Shells (Level 17): Shelly's business revolves around selling Snel Shells to her customers. Unfortunately, she ran out of shells to sell. The player needs to head on down to Shiprock Bottom to harvest the shells from the Snels; one from Snelleth, one from Snelvin, one from Snel Snel, and one from Snelly. ** Rewards: *** 9.6 *** 4646 EXP ** After completing the quest, Shelly becomes an outpost for the player to trade their Snel shells in exchange for items. One Snel shell can be exchanged for: *** Consumables: **** 5 to 10 Red Potions **** 6 to 12 Blue Potions **** 1 to 2 Big Red Potions **** 1 to 4 Orange Potions **** 1 to 4 Purple Potions **** 1 Strength Potion **** 1 Intelligence Potion **** 1 Vitality Potion **** 1 Dexterity Potion *** Fishes: **** 3 to 10 Fresh Fish **** 1 to 3 Zebra Fish **** 1 Rockfish **** 1 Yellow Pufferfish *** Equipment-related: **** 1 Wood Sword **** 1 Scroll for Weapon Attack (100%) **** 1 Great Scroll for Weapon Attack (70%) **** 1 Great Scroll for Armor Defense (70%) **** 1 Snel Helm (rare) *** Mob Drops: **** 5 to 15 Crabby Claws **** 3 to 8 Snel Eyes Chests Wooden Chest 1: The first chest is located to the right entering from The Colosseum. Jump up the small dirt ledge, then keep walking uphill on the grass until you reach a sharp cliff with a chest on the edge of it. Wooden Chest 2: Dropping down will reveal a small cave with a chest housed inside, at the cliff's base. Wooden Chest 3: On the wooden walkway through the small wooden fort, on the opposite side of the map from the Great Crossroads, is a chest. Wooden Chest 4: Turning right when entering from Port Fidelio leads you to a cannon. Looking to the left will reveal a tunnel leading into the ground where a chest is hiding. Wooden Chest 5: There are 3 islands of the coast, each having its own distinct mountain. On the largest of these 3 islands, with the most vegetation, is a small hut with a chest behind it. Wooden Chest 6: Underwater, beneath the ship that's anchored near the entrance from Seaside Path, is a chest hidden in the seaweed. Wooden Chest 7: Walking along the leftmost trail entering from Seaside Path will lead you to a large arch. In the right wall of this arch are a cannon and a chest. Wooden Chest 8: Along the beach is a noticeably large red, cone-shaped shell. Behind it is a chest that is slightly tucked into the sand. Golden Chest: This chest is only accessible after completing the New Recruit quest arc. It is located in an alcove behind one of the detonated Rubee hives, in a cliff face. This chest rewards the Blessed Rubee Halo. Trivia * Captain Sparkles, the captain of the ship containing dynamite required for the New Recruit quest arc, could a nod to American YouTube personality Jordan Maron, best known by his online nickname CaptainSparklez. His name could also be referring to how his ship carries dynamite or how he has sparkly, burning leads coming from his hat, which may be a reference to the historically famous pirate Blackbeard. Category:Locations